The present invention relates generally to birds, such as chickens and other poultry or fowl and the like, and, more particularly, to a method of preparing a bird to make the bird more suitable for grilling and a bird product resulting from the use of the method.
Birds, such as poultry and fowl, are conventionally eviscerated, dressed and sold either as a whole bird or separate parts, i.e., breasts, thighs, drumsticks, wings, etc. Typically, whole birds are sold with the skin in place and with the wings, legs and other meat still attached to the bones. In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for innovative meat products, particularly products which require less time for preparation and which include little or no waste. Additionally, there has been an increasing demand for meat products which are suitable for preparation on a grill such as an indoor or outdoor gas or electric grill, charcoal grill or the like. Typically, whole birds have not been readily susceptible to grilling because of their irregular size and shape which generally results in some parts of the bird being overcooked while other parts of the bird, particularly at or near the leg and wing joints, are undercooked.
The present invention comprises a method of cutting and preparing a substantially whole bird to make the bird more suitable for grilling on a gas or electric grill, charcoal grill or the like. Utilizing the method of the present invention a substantially whole bird may be grilled such that all of the meat portions of the bird are fully and properly cooked within approximately the same cooking time so that no parts of the bird are overcooked or undercooked.